Harry Potter and the Fortress of Terror
by The Philosophizing Smedsrud
Summary: Harry sets out to find and destroy the Horcruxes. Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters are killing even more now that Dumbledore is dead, and friends of Harry's die nearly every week.


Harry Potter and the Fortress of Terror

Author: The Philosophizing Smedsrud

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. This is merely a fan fiction because I am bored and can't wait two years for the next one to come out.

CHAPTER ONE: A GIANT DEFEAT

Harry Potter was sleeping in his bedroom at the Burrow. His snowy owl Hedwig was hooting in her cage. It was a fortnight into July and the weather was unusually misty for the summer. Various boxes from Fred and George's joke shop lay around their old room. Harry was awoken by the sound of Hedwig's screeching.

"Alright, I'll get you breakfast," muttered Harry. Harry put some Owl Treats into Hedwig's cage, than went downstairs to the kitchen of the Weasley house for breakfast. Three of the Weasleys were already at the table. Mr. Weasley was scanning the _Daily Prophet _(no doubt for an obituary of someone they knew), Mrs. Weasley was putting seven plates on the table, and Bill was shoveling down his bacon wolfishly. A house-elf was grumbling as he helped set out places for them.

"Oh, if my Mistress knew I was at a house full of blood traitors, oh how she would be screaming," mumbled Kreacher audibly. Kreacher had arrived at the Burrow the day after the Hogwarts Express had dropped them off at platform nine and three quarters. It seemed that since Hogwarts School was closed, he could no longer live there as his duties in the kitchens were no longer required. Kreacher told him that Dobby and Winky were traveling England searching for work. It made Harry sad that he may never see them again. Kreacher slept on the couch in the living room.

"Morning, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, glancing exasperatedly at Kreacher.

"We've just received some good news," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Really?" said Harry. During the war, good news was scarcely heard.

"Charlie's moving back home," said Bill, "You know, for the wedding."

"So I assume his Order mission went well?" said Harry, hoping to hear a bit more about the Order of the Phoenix's plans.

"Yes, he's bringing a few friends back," said Mr. Weasley.

"I'm just glad we'll all be in the same country," said Mrs. Weasley, "I mean five of us in the Order…" Ron and Hermione had joined the Order of the Phoenix the day after Hogwarts had been closed. Harry was still sixteen and considered underage. It was a bit annoying his friends were in the Order and he was not, but than again he would join in two weeks. The former headquarters for the Order, number twelve, Grimmauld Place, and the Order's temporary headquarters at another building were under Fidelius Charms from the Death Eaters. Since Dumbledore had died, the Fidelius Charms he had cast no longer worked. McGonnagall had placed a Fidelius Charm on the Burrow.

Just than Ginny and Hermione entered the kitchen. "Something smells delicious," said Hermione.

"What's going on in the _Prophet_, Dad?" asked Ginny.

"I'm just reading about Ollivander and Fortescue," said Mr. Weasley, "Their bodies were turned into Inferi. You-Know-Who managed to force Ollivander under the Imperius Curse for a while to make wands for him and the Death Eaters."

Ginny winked at Harry as she passed him the butter dish. Harry felt a squirming sensation in his stomach. It had been very difficult to still be friends with Ginny after breaking up with her. The fact they both still had feelings for each other and both wanted to be a couple, made their romantic situation a lot more difficult.

Ron came down the staircase. He yawned. "I hardly slept at all last night," said Ron grumpily, "The ghoul was making too much noise."

"So the wedding is on Sunday?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Harry dear," said Mrs. Weasley, "And than you're planning on going to visit your relatives for a week?" She seemed surprised Harry would want to go back to the Dursleys' and had offered to let him stay longer, but Harry felt he had to have one last visit to his relatives.

"He won't be going alone, remember," said Ron.

"We're coming with him," said Hermione. This was indeed true. Harry pictured the look on the Dursleys faces having to deal with three wizards in the house. Harry had sent a letter to the Dursleys as soon as Hogwarts had closed telling them when he would go to visit them.

"Oh, no," said Mr. Weasley. His face was white as paper.

"What happened, Arthur?" asked Mrs. Weasley. She read the front page and started sobbing.

"Mum, what's wrong?" asked Ron, alarmed. Mrs. Weasley showed the front page. On it was a picture of mountains in the countryside that looked as though a huge storm had gone through it.

A Giant Battle at Hillridge

The giants on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's side had a bloody battle last night in the countryside. It's believed that a few of the giants were having a rebellion against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, while most of the giants attacked these rebels. The Dark Mark appeared over Hillridge, so some of the Death Eaters were present. One half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid, 67, was found dead in the field.

Hagrid's half brother, a giant who goes by the name of "Grawp", said, "I saw a snake face man kill Hagger! He shot green light from his wand. I want Hagger back!" The giant than wailed in misery, and reporters were forced to flee. Grawp's description seems to be that of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself, who murdered Hagrid. His body is going to be laid to rest at Hogwarts Castle, which was a request of his, next to the white tomb of Albus Dumbledore.

No…thought Harry. It couldn't be. Hagrid was dead. Only weeks after Dumbledore….Hermione burst into tears and she and Mrs. Weasley sobbed on each other's shoulders. Ginny and Ron's faces were white as chalk. "At least…at least he only had to live a few weeks without Dumbledore," sobbed Hermione.

"He deserved to live longer," said Harry quietly. How could this happen? A week Bill's wedding and they already had a death. This couldn't be….

That evening Tonks Apparated into the kitchen for dinner. "I hope you all have heard," said Tonks. The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione nodded solemnly. "I was one of the first on the scene. Hagrid's funeral is scheduled for Friday, so it's a few days before the wedding."

Harry didn't know what he could do. Hagrid had always been there. He'd been the man who told Harry he was a wizard…taken him to Diagon Alley for the first time. Harry lay awake in bed, alone, thinking about Hagrid and Dumbledore, and all those who had been lost because of Lord Voldemort's evil. He held the fake Horcrux and read R.A.B.'s message again. He couldn't go looking for the Horcruxes yet. But how many more friends would have to die before the Horcruxes were destroyed and Voldemort was dead?

The next day, wedding plans were being made in the living room. "We should definitely ave' Ginny, and Gabrielle be bridesmaids," said Fleur throatily, "I was thinking that Tonks here could be our third bridesmaid."

"Sounds wonderful, Fleur," said Tonks cheerfully. Tonks had been her usual cheerful self again. Lupin, who had been rejecting Tonks for some time before, had finally agreed to go out with her after Dumbledore was killed.

"I was thinking Charlie could be my best man," said Bill, "He's the closest of all my brothers. Fred, George, and Ron can be groomsmen."

"We can use some of our joke shop items for the reception," said Fred.

"We've been working all summer on wedding joke material," said George, "Just cause of you, Bill."

"Fred and George I forbid it!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"You're just jealous her wedding wasn't filled with Weasleys Wizard Wheezes," said Fred. Everyone laughed. It was a good feeling that the twins could still make them laugh even though Hagrid was dead.

"All the invitations have been sent out," said Mrs. Weasley, "Percy has been invited also." As the plans were made for the wedding, Harry left to play Quidditch in the garden. Flying around on his Firebolt, Harry felt he could escape from the horrors of the world for a short while. It seemed impossible people could keep moving on as if Hagrid hadn't died.

And yet he must do the same, he realized. Harry felt that friendships, however wonderful, would have to come second in his life.. He had bigger worries. Avenging Hagrid was just one more reason for hating Voldemort. Harry went inside and stroked Hedwig's wings. Hagrid had given her to him. Harry looked out the window. _Someday, I'll kill Voldemort and everything will be okay,_ thought Harry. He only whished he had more time with the people he loved. He was an isolated man, like Dumbledore had been, and he couldn't let himself dwell on Hagrid. How had Dumbledore been able to deal with it when his friends had died?

_I'll never be happy until Voldemort is defeated _he thought. _And that's just the way it is._

On Tuesday was the day Charlie was scheduled to come home from Romania.

"How's he getting here?" Harry asked Ron one day.

"He's using a Portkey," said Ron. "It's nearly impossible for a wizard to Apparate across country and Romania's Floo Network is different than England's. You have to take a Portkey to the Ministry of Magic."

The next day, Charlie was going to come home. Mr. Weasley was going to pick him up from the Ministry after work. At five o' clock, Mr. Weasley, Charlie, and a short fat bearded man Apparated into the kitchen. "Oh, Charlie!" cried Mrs. Weasley. She ran into her second son's arms much as she had with Percy last Christmas, only this time Charlie hugged her back.

"I'd like you to meet my friend Allen," said Charlie. Allen nodded than stared at Harry.

"Ah! And you must ve this famous Arry' Potter, Charlie as' told me so much about!" exclaimed Allen.

"Er, yes," said Harry. He pushed his bangs over his forehead. He got uncomfortable with people staring at his scar.

"Merlin's beard," whispered Charlie. Charlie was staring at Bill's gruesome face and looked horrified.

"It's me, your older brother," said Bill, "I'm still the same person inside, you know." Bill and Charlie hugged in a brotherly embrace. "Would you like to be my best man?"

"I'd be honored," said Charlie. That night; Harry, Ron, and Hermione had a conversation up in Ron's bedroom, while everyone else was filling Charlie in on what had been happening over the past two years he'd been abroad.

"Dad just told me that our Apparition Test will be on your birthday, Harry," said Ron.

"And immediately after that we'll go to Godric's Hollow," said Harry.

"What exactly are you planning on doing there?" asked Hermione.

"Well," said Harry slowly, "I want to see my parents' graves. And than I'm going to go to the spot me, mum, and dad used to live. Where our old house was." Harry didn't have any idea where Godric's Hollow was. He supposed he would just take the Knight Bus to wherever it was. He wanted Lupin to accompany him, as he would have been to his parents' cottage several times.

The next day, Harry didn't join the others playing Quidditch. He stayed in his bedroom. He didn't want to see the rest of the household. Harry had done this several times at Privet Drive, often for several days, but never at the Burrow. The door opened at noon and Kreacher came in with a tray full of sandwiches. "Here you are, Master," grumbled Kreacher, "filthy, mangy, half-blood creep." As Harry was eating a beef sandwich, he felt his scar twinge in pain.

Harry looked around. He felt like he was being watched. Harry looked under the bed, around the boxes, but no one was there. Another jolt in his scar and Harry yelled out in pain. Harry suddenly knew what was happening. Voldemort was using Legilimency on him. Sirius had told him to go to Dumbledore when his scar hurt…both of them were now dead, he thought sadly. Then something very odd happened. He saw in his mind's eye, Voldemort standing in a room. Voldemort recoiled. _You murdered Hagrid!_ Thought Harry. Harry was filled with such love for Hagrid, he felt Voldemort recoil again

_I know what I have to do now! _Thought Harry. Dumbledore had always said the power he had that Voldemort didn't was love. Harry had never really understand what that had meant until than. Harry reflected on all his sad memories: Of Hagrid, Dumbledore, Sirius, and Cedric. Voldemort pulled out of Harry's mind. Harry had done it. He hadn't needed Occlumency after all. It was love.

Harry told no one about Voldemort attempting Legilimency on him. Harry went to sleep that night, anxious about what would happen the next day, and how he would react to the funeral

Suddenly, Harry found himself looking out the window at a graveyard below. He turned around and saw Draco, Narcissa, and Severus standing in the doorway. "You did not complete the assignment I asked you to, Draco," said Harry coldly.

"I fixed the Vanishing Cabinets, My Lord," said Draco, "I tried to kill Dumbledore. But Snape didn't give me a chance."

"Is that true, Severus?" asked Harry.

"No," said Severus smugly, "Draco was on the Astronomy Tower with Dumbledore and Potter for so long that Death Eaters had come up to see what the trouble was."

"I believe Severus more than I believe you, Draco," said Harry, "You did, as you said before, complete half your mission. However, I believe your mother made an Unbreakable Vow with Severus to help you if you would fail."

"No! That isn't true!" lied Narcissa, though Harry used Legilimency on her and knew she had indeed made the Vow.

"Liar!" sneered Harry, "how dare you lie to me, woman?"

"Please!" cried Draco, "Punish me instead, punish me! She's innocent!"

"She is a distraction, Draco," said Harry calmly, "You cannot have your mother fight your battles for you. Therefore she must die." Harry raised his wand, than looked at his reflection in a bottle of butterbeer. Harry woke up. His scar burned white hot against his forehead.

He knew what had happened. Narcissa was dead. Voldemort had killed her. Harry went back to sleep, hoping the dreams would stop.

Harry went down the breakfast that morning, feeling miserable. "We're Apparating up to Hogsmeade," said Mr. Weasley. "Harry, Ron, and Ginny can Side-Along-Apparate. Than we'll just walk up to the graveyard."

"Graveyard?" asked Harry.

"That's what Scrimgeour is planning it to be," said Mr. Weasley, "The dead bodies of those who were important in the war will be laid to rest at Hogwarts. That way, You-Know-Who will have a harder time using their corpses as Inferi."

"That makes it sound as thought they've already closed Hogwarts for good," said Mrs. Weasley, frowning.

Ron Apparated with Hermione, Ginny Apparated with Bill, and Harry Apparated with Mrs. Weasley. They arrived in the Three Broomsticks. The bar was filled with people, though nowhere near the crowd that Dumbledore had had for his funeral. Madame Maxime was sobbing loudly into a handkerchief. Madam Rosmerta came over to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were. "Hello, Rosmerta," said Ron, trying to sound casual. Hermione smirked.

"Oh, Harry!" cried Madam Rosmerta, crying into Harry's shoulder (Ron looked envious). "I-I can't believe I was under the Imperius Curse! I didn't even know!"

"Do you remember who'd placed you under it?" asked Harry.

"Yes, it was that Bellatrix Lestrange woman," said Madam Rosmerta.

"Well, it looks like we both have a score to settle with her than," said Harry bitterly.

They all walked down High Street. Harry remembered seeing Hagrid in the Three Broomsticks on several occasions. Harry had been like a son to Hagrid, and Harry took great pride in that. "I remember when Hagrid used to chase us away from the Forbidden Forest," said Fred fondly.

"You know, I don't reckon he tried very hard to keep us away," said George, "I get the feeling he wanted us to see some of the creatures in the forest."

The hulking form of Grawp was waiting for them by the white tomb. Harry looked up at Hogwarts Castle, and tears came to his eyes. He never wanted to see Hogwarts School again. Harry couldn't believe he was returning, if only for a funeral. "Poor, Hagger," said Grawp, "I so sad…"

Grawp sat in a giant chair and giant droplets of water sprayed from his eyes. "There, there, Grawp," said Madame Maxime, "I'm zure we can et' through this together."

Members of the Order of the Phoenix were there; Lupin, Tonks, Moody, and Kingsley had shown up. Harry was relieved that Tonks and Kingsley were the only representatives from the Ministry of Magic present. Hagrid's body was being put up on the table by Grawp. It was wrapped in a wool blanket that Hagrid had had in his hut. Harry looked around at it. Hagrid's hut was now a two story house, far larger than when Harry had been a student. Harry imagined if Hagrid had been alive and Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been invited to his new hut. Hagrid would've given them a tour of his new home. Harry gave a sad smile at the thought.

"You like his house?" said a voice from behind. Minerva McGonnagall was standing behind him.

"Yeah," said Harry quietly.

"I built it for him, and made it better, after the school was closed," said McGonnagall sadly.

Lupin and Tonks were holding hands, as they had weeks ago when Dumbledore had died. "Everything was cute in Hagrid's eyes," said Lupin affectionately, "He was the only staff member I could openly confide in about being a werewolf while I was at Hogwarts."

"He died with honor," said Tonks.

"I can't believe he's dead," growled Moody, "It just seems so sudden."

Flitwick was holding Sprout in his arms. "Two members of our staff dead in mere weeks!" wailed Sprout, "Filius, all of the teachers will die before this stops!"

"Don't say that," said Flitwick, "I'm sure You-Know-Who will be murdered eventually."

They all sat and talked about memories of Hagrid. Harry felt a little better about Hagrid's death, for he had contributed so much to the war and to the people around him. "We will lay the body to rest now," announced Kingsley, an hour later. Hagrid's body was put into an enormous pit. The funeral passed in a haze. One minute Madame Maxime was giving a eulogy, the next Harry found himself back in his bed at the Burrow.

Saturday afternoon, McGonnagall stopped by as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were playing Quidditch in the garden. Harry entered the kitchen to sit with Mrs. Weasley and McGonnagall at the table. He saw the Pensive at the end of the table. "What's going on?" asked Harry. Being with McGonnagall always made him have the distinct impression he had done something wrong.

"You have been left certain possessions in the wills of both Albus and Hagrid," said McGonnagall, "Both have declared you their heir and gave you all the gold they had. The Pensive is also yours now, along with all of those memories Albus had."

Harry was stunned. Sirius had given Harry money after he'd died too. Was it right for him to gain money every time someone close to him died? And the Pensive would be an enormous help in finding the Horcruxes. Perhaps there were still memories Dumbledore had not had time to give him? And he could see an image of Dumbledore again, if only in memory form. "You've also been left with Hagrid's house and Buckbeak the hippogriff."

"I think Buckbeak would like living over here a lot," said Harry.

"Yes, I agree," said McGonnagall, "I will bring him over later tonight. And as for Hagrid's house?"

"I don't know what I'll do with that yet," said Harry, "But I'm sure I'll find a use for it."

That night Harry had the Pensive up in his bedroom. What could be gained from looking in the Pensive? Harry picked up one of the many glass phials of memory and looked at it. It said

_Albus Dumbledore: Eleventh Birthday Party_

Eager to find out what Dumbledore was like as a little boy, Harry poured the memory into the Pensive. Harry saw a room filled with people in a kitchen. Harry put his nose into the Pensive, and fell through. Harry landed in a room with a banner saying "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALBUS!"

Party favors were strung everywhere, and some wizard crackers were on the kitchen table. The kitchen resembled the Burrow, except the wood on the floor was very dark, and the furniture looked very expensive. A redheaded boy with half moon spectacles was sitting at the table, and his parents were also redheaded. A red haired baby boy who looked no older than two was in his mother's arms. And a very old man, who resembled Dumbledore in almost every way except he didn't have glasses was handing a present to the boy at the table. "What is it, Grandpa Richard?" asked Dumbledore, shaking the present.

"A gift that will bring wisdom to you," said Richard.

"Are you sure it's not dangerous, Dad?" asked Mr. Dumbledore.

"Wisdom is a very dangerous thing, Paul," said Richard.

"Aberforth needs a nap, I think," said Mrs. Dumbledore, carrying the baby boy upstairs. Aberforth was crying loudly.

Dumbledore opened the present and gasped.

Everyone in the house was wearing their dress robes. Bill was wearing a tuxedo. "Where's the wedding going to take place?" asked Harry.

"Down at the Muggle church in Ottery St. Catchpole," said Mrs. Weasley. They all walked down from the Burrow to the church, and Bill and Charlie went into a back room. Fleur, Gabrielle, Ginny, and Tonks were in the bride's room.

Several of the Order was there, and so were various redheaded Weasleys'. Harry was introduced to Ron's great aunt Muriel, Mr. Weasley's two brothers and his father, and even Mrs. Weasley's mother. To Harry's surprise, he saw Percy was present in the church. "Hello, Mother and Father," said Percy, shaking their hands awkwardly. Mrs. Weasley seemed shocked, though pleased, that he was there.

The twins and Ron scowled, than departed for the back room to help Bill and Charlie. Harry went to sit down with Hermione. The ceremony was held by a Muggle priest, who looked very confused at the odd group of people who had turned up. Mr. and Mrs. Delacour were seated next to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Fleur's father walked her down the aisle. The priest seemed shocked by the grotesque look of Bill's mangled face, but eventually they kissed and were married. Everyone cheered. The reception was held out in the backyard, which seemed to be decorated with fairies and pixies in the trees. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes items were being opened by a grinning Fred and George. "Harry, may I have word with you?" asked Percy.

Harry was startled. He knew what this was about. Percy was going to ask him what Rufus Scrimgeour had last year. "Alright, fine," said Harry.

Percy led him inside the church, which was now empty. "Harry, I wanted to know why you have turned down the Minister's offer," said Percy, "of course I knew at once why you had. You were loyal to Dumbledore, as am I."

"Really?" said Harry, "I was under the impression you didn't like him much."

"Well, of course I did," said Percy, "He was a great headmaster, even though he had rather controversial views on several things. But I think you need someone who isn't a stranger to talk to you."

"Well, you've certainly acted like a stranger to me and the rest of the family," said Harry, "I'm not going to stand alongside Scrimgeour and I won't stand alongside you. Not after what you've done to your family."

"Of course I care about them all very deeply, I just-began Percy.

"No if you cared about them, you'd be out their celebrating not in here interrogating me," interrupted Harry. He smiled. This was exactly how Dumbledore had solved problems, acting pleasant when really he was angry.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" shouted Percy, "I came here to get answers and I will get them from you, Potter." Percy looked vicious. Harry was startled by how he had changed in such a brief moment.

Mrs. Weasley stood framed in the doorway. Harry's heart sank. She would surely start crying, like she had on Christmas Day. "Percy, I'm asking you kindly now to leave," said Mrs. Weasley sternly. Harry was shocked. So was Percy from his expression. "Today is my eldest son's wedding, and you are ruining it with your presence. I'm not going to waste away wishing for you to return to this family, because obviously we're not family!"

"Mother,"


End file.
